For the Nights we Chose
by SJMuggle
Summary: One-off smut chapter based on another Hermione/George story I'm in the process of writing.


**For the Nights we Chose **

_Author's Note: This is a one-off that follows Chapter Twenty-Seven of another George/Hermione story that I'm in the process of writing: _**The Many Lessons of Hermione Granger**. _You needn't read that story for this one to make sense [although I'd love it if you'd check it out]. All you really need to know is that this is one-off smut [Although to people who haven't read the rest of the story will think there's no build up – since that's all in the other story]. It's my first attempt at M rated writing, so hopefully it goes alright. I found myself quite embarrassed while writing it and fairly self-conscious in posting it, but hopefully everyone likes it nonetheless! – SJ _

_Disclaimer: not mine. _

Hermione Granger shyly followed her boyfriend, George Weasley, into his bedroom, as he passed through the doorway and into the room.

"So, what did you want to do?" George grinned, standing beside his bed and beckoning Hermione to join him. Hermione gently tiptoed across his room. Gingerly, she sidestepped the strewn tee shirts and wrinkled jeans that covered George's carpeted floor. Even though she stepped delicately, she also walked with purpose, eager to explore George more; to know him in a new way.

"I think you know," Her voice was so low and seductive that the tone surprised her. Immediately, without awaiting a spoken invitation, she placed her hands either side of George's face and rolled onto her tiptoes and strained her neck in order to find his lips with hers. At the same time, George wrapped his arms around her torso, picking her slightly off the ground to rapidly rekindle their passion from earlier. Hermione's mind raced with delirium as their kisses escalated. Her tongue aggressively sought the inside of his mouth, where it excitedly met his. Neither held back nor attempted to retain any sense of decorum. Hermione was aware that her hands were roaming free and wildly on his back, enjoying the feeling of the well muscled surface beneath the soft fabric of his dress shirt. The bare skin on the back of her neck tingled and her breath came quickly. George's hands moved to the expanse of skin left exposed even by the modest neckline her strapless dress. His determined hands gently, yet desirously, covered her shoulders, neck, collarbones and back. Soon, he was fingering with the clasp at the back of her dress and Hermione knew instinctively what he was trying to do and what he wanted. Briefly, he worked the delicate clasp, struggling to find a way to gain entry to the dress.

"Good Godric, what's going on back here," George muttered exasperatedly, letting go of Hermione to produce his wand from his back pocket.

"Whoa, George…that's not necessary," Hermione laughed and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her dress on her own. The intricate interlocking loops of metal were familiar to her touch and she hastily undid them easily, without any assistance from magic and without any fumbling. "There we are," She giggled nervously, knowing that it in a matter of seconds she'd be standing in front of George almost entirely naked.

"Lovely," George whispered. He pulled Hermione into a hug. His hand found her shoulder blades and he caressed her exposed skin before shortly moving his fingers to the zipper on the back of her dress. Carefully, but eagerly, he pulled the long zipper down from the top of the bodice to its very end, just above the lowest curve of Hermione's back. Once open, the dress slid down, guided only by the weight of the heavy satin fabric. Support was build into the bodice and Hermione hadn't required other garments. The dress fell to the floor, landing in a pool around Hermione's feet, leaving her standing in the middle of George's room in nothing by her unsubstantial black knickers.

"Well…" She grinned and bit her bottom lip self-consciously, entwining her hands behind George's neck, very aware of the proximity of her naked breasts to him.

"Oh sweet Merlin," George breathed, staring down at her appreciatively. His hand, almost on instinct, it seemed to Hermione, went to her breast, where he tenderly messaged her delicate skin.

"G-George," Hermione gasped breathlessly as George's hands worked magically on the sensitive spot.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked, momentarily ceasing his caress.

"I, ah, can't be standing here almost completely naked while you're fully dressed," Hermione surprised herself with a playful giggle at her own comment. "I think we have to remedy this situation immediately." Before he could respond, Hermione pushed George back against his low bed, where he fell onto the mattress.

"W-what! Hermione!" George gasped excitedly as he propped himself up upon his elbows; the anticipation in his wide grin was evident. Mustering up all her confidence, Hermione climbed onto the bed after him. "So what did you have in mind then?" George asked slyly. Hermione said nothing and instead allowed her fingers to respond to his inquiry. Immediately, they flew to his neck where she quickly unloosened his tie and pulled it over his head and discarded it beside the bed. The top button of his dark blue top was her next task. She deftly unbuttoned each and every one of the far too many clasps of his shirt, giggling with excitement once all were open. With George's assistance, she slid the top off of him, revealing his enviable torso.

"Hmm…" Hermione sighed. For the first time – in reality, not necessarily in fantasies – she allowed her hands to experience the sensation of the hard, defined muscles of George's chest. The skin that covered his firm chest was surprisingly supple, particularly when compared to the roughness of his calloused hands. She enjoyed the feeling of his torso beneath her hands, covering most of his chest, only carefully avoiding his most painful looking Quidditch bruises. With an assertive push, Hermione guided George into a prone position. His smile was undeniable as she willingly joined him in lying down. Only, instead of lying on the crisp, white sheet on the bed, she covered George with her almost entirely naked body. Hermione shivered excitedly when their bare skin came into contact as she pressed her naked breasts against George's chest. George was warm against her upper body and she could feel the sweat growing on his chest and neck. Sensing his strong and rapid heartbeat next to hers only made Hermione want to give into the moment all the more. In no time, their lips met again. Hermione's heart was racing and droplets of sweat were culminating behind her neck. As their kisses reached a fever pitch, Hermione dug her fingertips into George's back. She was sure her aggressive grasp must have caused him discomfort but he either didn't notice or wasn't bothered. The moment was entirely dominated by its physicality. Cognitively, Hermione knew George only had two hands, but the way he moved them from her hair, to her face, to her breasts, to her stomach, to her back, to her arms, to her shoulders, and back to her breasts, it felt as if she was in the midst of a whirlwind of limbs, all of which wanted nothing more than to continue to touch and pleasure her.

Hermione paused momentary. She placed her palms on either side of George and hovered over George, her weight supported only by her hands and her toes.

"Everything ok Mione?" George asked thoughtfully, staring at Hermione intently with his brilliant blue eyes. He reached up to push a stray curl over her ear and tenderly stroked the tips of his fingers along her cheek.

"Yup," Hermione grinned. "It's just…" Rather than completely the thought, she pushed herself onto her knees and allowed her hands to run the distance of his now damp chest. Her fingers went to the clasp of his black trousers and she fumbled with his silver belt buckle before finally managing to get it unclasped. The button and zipper of his slacks came undone much easier. Almost in a daze, Hermione coaxed the garment over George's narrow hips, sliding them down his legs and over his feet before tossing the unnecessary article of clothing on the floor with the rest of George's wardrobe. Sucking in her breath, Hermione's eyes returned to George's prone body. She gazed at his twinkling eyes, shaggy disheveled hair and gentle grin before covering his chest and stomach. Her eyes then continued down his body. The tautness of the fabric of his bright blue boxer shorts betrayed his anticipation for the moment and Hermione's smile instinctively widened.

"I think it's time for you to get to lie back and enjoy yourself," George commented in his typically self-assured manner, his confidence seemingly not affected in the least by his half-dressed state. He gently grasped Hermione's shoulders and expertly spun her so that she was lying with her back flat against his crisp sheets while he assumed her former position of hovering above. Hermione sank her head into George's bright orange pillow, pressed her feet into his mattress, and bit her bottom lip as she grinned delicately, excited for what George had in store.

Carefully, George fingered the lace elastic of her black knickers. Unintentionally, Hermione drew her breath in as George guided the flimsy fabric over her hips. Her thighs trembled as his hands slid past them, pulling her undergarments with them. He passed her knees, her calves, her ankles, and her feet.

"Don't need these," George laughed, throwing Hermione's lacey garment across the room. She didn't know where they fell. Hermione was painfully aware that she was lying against George's bed entirely exposed, but she did her best to muster enough confidence to fight the urge to cover her nakedness with his orange duvet. Fight it she did, knowing that momentary self-consciousness was a small price to pay for the pleasure she had awaiting her. Hermione buried her head into the pillow as George ran his hands along the most delicate sections of her skin; he covered her stomach and hips and thighs and all the parts that most desired his touch. Hermione gasped as he found her centre. His fingers slowly worked their way inside her, drawing out pleasure from every aspect of her being. Soon his tongue joined his fingers and all worked in harmony, intent only on delivering Hermione the deepest, most intense form of enjoyment. Hermione's lungs filled with air as she quickly sucked in her breath while George rushed her to the brink of ecstasy. It was as if he knew exactly how to touch her and exactly where she wanted to be touched. Pleasure shattered through her body. The entire surface of her skin was alive. The tips of her fingers tingled as she violently grabbed fistfuls of George's sheet, pulling up the ends that had carefully been tucked underneath the mattress, enveloping herself in the flimsy, cotton fabric. Her feet danced in place, set in motion by the expertise of George's touch. The hair on the back of her neck bristled and beads of sweat gathered in between her breasts.

"Oh George," She rasped, her mouth devoid of moisture. She glanced down at the red head between her legs.

"You doing alright?" He smiled, looking up at her over her naked chest.

"Y-ya-yah, I-I am, I-ah," Hermione's head spun as she attempted to string together a coherent sentence. Her attempts at annunciation failed. Words – typically her greatest asset – seemed to have lost all meaning. "I, ah, don't stop,"

"What was that? Stop?" George joked with an impish grin as he propped himself up on his palms to hover over top of Hermione. Her mind continued to experience a floating sensation and his attempt at humour was completely lost on her.

"I don't think that's what I said," Hermione said numbly. Nevertheless, she reached up and encircled her hands around his neck. George's support from his hands was lost and he covered her entirely with his almost naked self. Not caring about where his mouth had been, Hermione found his lips with hers, only momentarily take aback by her taste that remained on his mouth. As they kissed, Hermione could feel George's presence strong beside her as his excitement dug into her upper thigh. He was heavy on top of her, but she didn't mind. She had no desire to shake him off her.

"I think it's your turn," She said, her voice husky, after they had been kissing for some time.

"Yah?" George exclaimed, his voice rich with anticipation. Rapidly, he flipped onto his back, a delighted smile playing across his face. Feeling more seductive and assertive than she had prior, Hermione balanced above him, momentarily, before she pushed herself down the length of his body. Without hesitating and with purposeful hands, she grasped the elastic top of his bright blue boxers. Pulling them down past his excited shaft, she removed them from his body and mischievously tossed them aside. Her eagerness growing, she placed herself between his thighs and took his rigid member in her hands. She smiled coyly at the way he responded immediately to her touch. Her mouth quickly joined her hands and she worked with the sole purpose of pleasuring the man she loved. Her movements grew more pronounced as she felt his enjoyment at her touch. All of George's responses indicated that he was approaching the point of rapture to which she had been so near moments before. She could feel his thighs quivering, hear his heart race, and sensed his firmness grow with every one of her repeated motions. Her eyes watered slightly as she accepted more of his upright member in her mouth, but she didn't pause or cease her actions. All her faculties were focused on her task. The power she experienced being in such a position was remarkable. Hermione knew that she had George at a point of vulnerability, but all she wanted to do with it was continue to supply him with the delight he was receiving from the touch of her hand and the action of her tongue and lips.

"Ah, Hermione,"

She stopped when she heard George hesitantly speak her name.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, removing her mouth from his member.

"You might want to…well…just take a breather there…" George remarked, obviously embarrassed at having to poise such a suggestion.

"Oh alright," Hermione smiled.

"That was, ah, well, sweet Merlin…" George stammered, clearly experiencing the same loss of words with which Hermione had suffered. He reached down and pulled her up towards him by her upper arms. Hermione intentionally allowed her breasts to brush past his still-firm shaft, grinning knowingly at the realization of the affect such an action had on George. "You're just amazing," George sighed. For a moment they lay together in stillness, both finding the necessary rest. George moved one of his hands to Hermione's face where he delicately traced her features, covering her cheeks, chin, nose, and eyelids. He leaned over and carefully kissed each of the features he had just touched before once again finding her lips with his. Hermione eagerly kissed him back, but knew that she wanted more.

"You ready?" She asked and he nodded. Grabbing her wand from where it sat on the bedside table, Hermione muttered the necessary protective incantations, knowing it best to avoid certain risks. She swung a leg over George and straddled his hips. Leaning forward over George she placed her wand back on the table, once again cheekily mindful of the location of her naked breasts. After positioning his shaft to the requisite angle, Hermione slowly lowered her hips towards George's, drawing in her breath as he entered her core. He was large, but not more than she could manage. She gently rocked her hips back and forth, gasping with delight as his firmness found all of her centre. She could feel her wetness grow and she changed the movement of her hips from back and forth to up and down. Her lungs filled with hair and she placed her hands on George's muscled chest for better leverage. Her neck tingled and her thighs quivered as she continued the repetitive motions that were bringing her such intense joy. As her passion increased in delirium, her movements became quicker and more erratic until she realized that she and George were no longer connected.

"Here," George laughed, running his hands up Hermione's thighs and past her hips in order to grab onto her waist. In one smooth motion, he expertly flipped her onto her back, maintaining his position above her. He kissed her mouth before pushing into her, gently but with purpose, entering her entirely. She gasped with both unimaginable pleasure and tantalizing pain as he sank deeper into her core. As he filled her, her entire being was pierced with bliss. "You ready?" He grinned. All it took was a simple nod from Hermione for George to begin pumping his hips. Hermione's head sank into the pillow as he drove against her, filling her with wonder and ecstasy. Her mind was somewhere far, far away from George's bedroom in a place where only pleasure existed, but her body was very much present. She wrapped her arms around his back, guiding his plane with the movement of her hands and thrusts her hips. His back was sweaty and she was sure that hers was as well as it lay against the now-crumpled sheet that only partially covered the mattress. She was vaguely aware of the animalistic shrieks of excitement that escaped her lips and the low grunts echoed by George. She dug her fingertips into his back while the pure, undeniable delight fractured through her. Even her toes, her knuckles, and the tips of her ears felt alive. Her lips were raw and she ceased kissing George, focusing instead on remembering to breath. She wondered if she could take any more. As she approached the brink of rapture, her breathing came in shallow rasps and her mutterings were unintelligible. She knew only a few more repetitions was all it would take to allow her to cross the threshold.

"G-George," She groaned in a hoarse tone.

"You doing ok," He stopped to ask.

"Don't stop…I'm so…so…close," She sighed, heaving with her hips to encourage him to enter her deeper. He obliged, thrusting himself into her most sensitive areas. Before she knew it, she had achieved the ecstasy that was so frequently unattainable. Gasping for air, she allowed the pleasure to wash over her as she lay heavily into George's bed. She heard him utter the last few grunts and knew that he too had surpassed the barrier. George went limb and lay with all his weight pressing into Hermione. While he was heavy, Hermione was more than happy to support his body, appreciating the last few moments in which they were together. She entwined her arms around him as he rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione on top of him.

"That was delightful," George smiled, gently kissing her nose.

"It was," Hermione grinned in agreement.

"I love you,"

"And I love you," The two stared affectionately at each other, enjoying the lingering bliss of the moment that they had created. Hermione nestled her head into his the well-known crook at his side as she allowed their naked bodies to touch end from end. Before she realized it, she had drifted into a content slumber.

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
